


It Was You

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: There are just those times when they can't seem to get any rest, and they find it with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted from [twitter](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/815441217655668736). Title from this [song](https://www.google.com.ph/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiT1ZGJxqDRAhXHk5QKHQLSBc8QtwIIHjAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrMvqxO0lsgg&usg=AFQjCNGNG-HBwtbtUUxvrP3Mi_BBURL3_g&sig2=iWP5MoZKJ5GzHTAF_IiqPQ&bvm=bv.142059868,d.dGo)\--Listen to it while reading, it's great. 
> 
> I love Rabin so much. Happy new year!

Being an idol is hectic.

They have album promotions, photoshoots, TV guesting, shows to film, sometimes all at the same time, that it leaves them weary and burnt out. What little sleep they get doesn’t help and they wake up the next morning as exhausted as they had gone to bed.

They find the solution by accident.

Wonshik had passed out on the couch, rhymes swimming in his head, and Hongbin had just gotten dressed from filming. He had tried nudging Wonshik awake, telling him to go to his room, and Wonshik had only groaned, “Five more minutes.”

Too tired to argue, Hongbin had sat beside him, telling himself to wake Wonshik in a few minutes, and ended up falling asleep himself.

They had woken the next morning having shifted in sleep, Wonshik lying flat on his back with Hongbin’s head pillowed on his chest. Despite the initial awkwardness, they both realized that, for the first time in weeks, maybe months, they felt well-rested.

They don’t understand how, but it becomes a habit, sleeping together, especially on hard days.

Wonshik insists on being the big spoon, because he loves the smell of Hongbin's shampoo--Cucumber melon helps him sleep, he thinks, nuzzling into the other’s hair. There are times, however, when  he asks to be the small spoon, shyly asking Hongbin to hug him, and Hongbin knows then Wonshik got a terrible hit at work, from the higher ups or from haters in the internet. Hongbin holds him tightly then, whispering tiny praises at Wonshik.

"I love it when you dance", "Your new song sounds pretty good, keep going"--and Wonshik buries his face in Hongbin's neck, inhaling the scent of him until he falls asleep, heart at peace.

Then there are days when Hongbin can't seem to get any sleep, worrying over whether his acting earlier was okay? Or would he have to re-shoot that scene? What about his vocal training? Fuck. He's lacking again.

And Wonshik lies with him, listening quietly, murmuring "You're doing fine", and giving Hongbin little advices. "Maybe you can do this next time", "You can try scriptreading with me before you go on site", until Hongbin eventually calms down. "Thank you." And Wonshik pulls him close, tucking Hongbin under his chin and humming under his breath, until Hongbin's breathing evens out.

It’s on one of those nights when Wonshik doesn't think about it, but he leans down and kisses Hongbin's forehead, and Hongbin stirs, blinking sleepily up at him, and Wonshik panics. "Sorry, I just---"

Hongbin makes a small sound, shaking his head, then leans up to kiss him on the nose, backing away after, just a little, waiting.

Wonshik swallows hard, heart beating a mile a minute in his chest, and he's sure Hongbin can feel it against his palms. "Can I...?"

Hongbin doesn't even stop to consider it, just nods, and Wonshik scoots closer, touching the tips of their noses before pressing his lips softly against Hongbin's, unsure, so hesitant.

Then Hongbin pushes back against him, pulling him closer, chest to chest.

And it's weird how it doesn't feel weird at all when Wonshik holds him tighter, a perfect fit in his arms, against his body, like it was the most natural thing for them to be here, in each other's arms, kissing, and Wonshik thinks maybe, probably, all this time, this was what he had been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
